Trust Issues
by cass-xo
Summary: After Amy loses her memory in an accident, she completely forgets Ricky and everything they had. They are back to were they started.
1. Prologue

"Bye Lauren! I'll call you later today." Amy shouted as Lauren was opening her front door. With a quick wave, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the freeway.

"I still can't believe Madison would do that to Lauren. I'm still in shock." She sighed, shaking her head.

"I believe it. I never liked Madison." I smirked, tilting my head to see her reaction. She smiled weakly, and reached for my hand.

"It kind of changed my perspective, I guess..." She said, trailing off.

"How?" I asked curiously.

She smiled, and caressed my hand with her thumb.

"I don't know, I just feel like I can't trust anyone anymore."

I glanced over at her, frowning.

"Besides you, of course."

Grinning, I turned my head toward her. She blushed, brushed her hair back and bit her lip. I turned back to the road, and opened my mouth in shock. A transfer truck flew past the red light, and slammed into the passenager side of the car.

"Ricky!" Amy screamed.

I looked over at the roof of the car that was completely indented against her. The only part of her that was visible was her hand that still held mine.

"Amy.." I murmured.

Suddenly, the driver side window shattered and everything went black.

* * *

><p>This is just a quick look at a story I'm hoping to write. Please review!<p> 


	2. Rude Awakenings

**_Read & review, please!_**

_This chapter is a little short, but I promise longer chapters! I also plan to be updating more recently. Also, keep an eye out for my other stories. I think I may start up on those again soon._

**_Enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

"..Ricky? Are you awake?"

I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

"Should he be awake right now?" I heard a familiar voice say. "He only got out of surgery an hour ago.."

"He's fine." said a strange voice. "It's normal."

Confused, I slowly opened my eyes to a completely white hospital room.

"Margaret? Nora?" I asked. "W-why am I here?"

Margaret took my hand, warming it up.

"You were in an accident, Ricky." She frowned. "You broke your arm and got a concussion. Other than that, you are perfectly fine."

"You'll be sore for a while." Added a nurse in the corner of the room. "But medication will help you with that."

The nurses words instantly brought on pain. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to force away the intense headache.

"You need more meds, don't you?" The nurse asked, worried.

I nodded and she rushed out of the room frowning.

I closed my eyes, breathing slowly trying to push the pain away. I tried to remember the accident, but I came up blank. I decided to try thinking of what happened before the accident. I could remember that much.

It was my graduation day, I was the valedictorian and I gave my speech to my class. It was the first time I publicly talked about my past. I proposed to the mother of my son, Amy. After graduation, we went to a party at one of Amy's friends lake house. I can't remember half of the crazy drama that happened there. The morning after, I drove Lauren home. Me and Amy were joking around after we dropped her off, then I stopped at a red light at an intersection.

"Ugh." I moaned. That's all I can remember. Everything after that goes blank.

The nurse hurried back into the room carrying a tray and quickly put the medicine into the tubes connected to my arm.

"Thanks." I half-smiled at her, grateful for relief from my suffering.

Margaret quickly thanked her, and the nurse was rushing down the hall again.

Margaret then turned to Nora, and they started whispering. I closed my eyes, and pretended I wasn't paying attention but my focus was completely on trying to hear them. It wasn't something I'd normally do, but they seem like they're hiding something from me.

I heard the odd word, and incomprehensible murmurs.

"Surgery something something something damage something Amy."

Once I heard her name, my eyes shot open and I quickly sat up.

"What about Amy?" I spit.

Margaret looked over at me with a shocked look on her face, that slowly faded into a calm expression. She leaned over and took my hand in hers, patting it with her other hand.

"I think you should rest." She whispered. "You've been through a lot."

"No!" I yelled, jumping off the bed. I rushed over to Nora on the other side of the small room, ignoring the pain that pulsed through my body.

"What happened to Amy?" I sighed, my voice breaking.

She sighed and looked away, wiping away a few tears that threatened to spill over.

"Mom, please.." I trailed off. My throat started to choke up.

She turned to face me, my eyes burning into hers, begging her to tell me. She cleared her throat, but her words still came out broken and hushed.

"She not doing too good, Ricky. All the impact of the crash was on her side of the car."


	3. Fragile Love

**Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>I stumbled back to the bed, my mind completely numb.<p>

"She was in the car?" I whispered stupidly.

Of course she was in the car._ I knew that_. Both of my mothers looked at me like I've gone insane.

"Well, I knew she was in the car.." I sighed. "I just didn't even think that she could be _hurt_..."

I expected sadness to instantly overwhelm me, but I was utterly void of any emotion. I was empty.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I don't know if you can see her, she's really not doing well." Margaret responded. "Ask the nurse when she comes back. She'll probably know something."

I sighed and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, only vaguely aware of Nora and Margaret whispering to each other again.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar, crushing sound of metal on metal. I was thrown back into the accident. Blood obscured my vision, and I felt the crippling pain all over again. I looked over to the passenger side, but only see twisted metal. I looked down at my hand, which was closed around something. I slowly unclenched my fist. Sitting in the middle of my palm was the little diamond ring I've given to my fiancee.

I jerked upright, awakening myself. My forehead covered in sweat, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" The startled nurse stammered.

I looked over at the nurse who was checking when I last received my medicine.

"I need to see Amy." I demanded, my whole body now tensed up and trembling.

* * *

><p>I was finally allowed to see Amy.<p>

I hurried through the halls with Margaret being lead by my nurse, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Ricky!"

I turned around, then broke into smile.

"Hey, buddy!" I grinned, running down the hall reaching for my son with my one good arm.

"Daddy!" John babbled, wrapping his little hands around my neck when I finally got to him. I grimaced, but didn't mind the pain.

"Hi, George." I said politely, nodding in his direction

"Hi, Ricky." He sighed, patting the shoulder that John didn't have his head resting on. "Did you see Amy yet?"

"No, I'm just on my way there now. Did John see her?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "But she still wasn't awake. That was two hours ago."

I looked away, my smile slowly faded.

"Ahem." The nursed cleared her throat behind me. "Shall we get a move on?" She sneered, looking impatient.

Margaret gave her a quick look, then motioned for us to hurry.

We followed the nurse until we got to room 322. I took a deep breath, kissed John's forehead and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>When I seen Amy, I let out a shocked gasp.<p>

She was pale white, with drops of sweat and matted hair stuck to her face. Both of her eyes were swollen and purple. Her lips were the same color as her pale skin, and twice the usual size. Both of her legs were in a cast, and her right shoulder was in a sling. I cringed at the thought of what the rest of her body under the blankets would look like.

I handed John over to George and walked over to kneel at her bed. I took her extremely bruised left hand, holding it very carefully. She looked like she could break with the slightest breeze.

"Amy.." I whispered, lightly running my thumb over the least damaged part of her cheek.

"Uh, did you want to be alone for a while?" George asked awkwardly.

I nodded, not looking away from Amy.

I heard the door close and I instantly broke down. Tears fell onto the bed, leaving light grey droplets scattered through out the usually white sheets.

"It's all my fault." I whispered, resting my forehead on the edge of the mattress. "I'm _so_ sorry, Amy."

The next fifteen minutes were spent carefully running my hands through her hair, and saying sorry over and over.

I heard the door creak open, and I turned around to see who came in.

"You need to get back to your room." A nurse said as he walked in. "You need to rest."

"Alright." I sighed. "One minute?"

He nodded, then lightly closed the door.

"I love you, Amy." I murmured. "I'm sorry."

I lightly kissed her forehead, then headed back towards my room.


	4. The Start of Something Big

**Read and Review!**

This chapter is basically a transaction chapter, just to lead into the basic plot. The story will kick in soon, I promise!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next two months was one of the hardest parts of my life. Sometimes even worse than when I still lived with my father.<p>

I was let out of the hospital a week after the accident, after many tests to insure that I was okay. Amy slowly started to heal, but still hasn't woken up. Her features were back to normal, aside from the dry, pale skin. Her broken bones healed, and her sprained shoulder finally had the sling off. She still looked very fragile, to say the least.

I spent at least an hour everyday in the hospital with her, telling her how school was, how John was getting along and how much I miss her, but there was never a response. Just the slow steady beeping in sync with her heart, coming from the monitor next to the bed.

I've broken down many times since I first seen her. I usually did when I visited her, unless I had John with me.

Even at home I break down, when I think of the day we got her brain scan results back.

* * *

><p><em>A nurse walked into the small hospital room that was filled with Amy's family and closest friends. <em>

_"Where are the parents?" She asked, looking around the room._

_George nodded in her direction, put his arm behind Anne and they both stepped towards the young nurse._

_"Come with me." She said, motioning towards the door._

_"Wait!" I cried. "I'm her fiancee.. Shouldn't I get to hear the news too?"_

_She sighed and started to open her mouth. When she seen the look I gave her, she quickly shut her mouth and nodded._

_I quickly passed John to Margaret, and George lead me and Anne out of the room with a hand on each of our shoulders._

_"Follow me." Said the nurse, not looking back at us. "The doctor is waiting."_

_When we got to the room that was labeled 'Counsel Office', an empty-eyed man was there, ready to greet us._

_"George, Anne." He said politely, shaking both of their hands._

_Then he turned to me._

_"You must be Ricky." He smiled warmly._

_I nodded, not bothering to return the smile. _

_He lead us into an office, an offered us all a seat. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, nervous for what he might say. He pulled out a file, and expertly flipped through the documents until he landed on the one he was looking for. I sucked my breath in and held it._

_"I'm just going to let you guys know, before we get started that Amy is going to be fine. If she wakes up, that is." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "We think she will, but it may take time."_

_I exhaled, relieved yet impatient._

_"Her physical health is in excellent condition now, but the problem is her mental health." He continued. "When and if she wakes up, there will be damage to the brain."_

_ My heart stopped, and I jumped out of my chair._

_"Then her physical health obviously isn't in excellent condition!" I cried. My eyes burned and my throat closed over, but no tears came._

_"Please sit down, Ricky." He advised. "Let me finish."_

_I sat down with my face turning red, embarrassed for my sudden ourburst._

_"Sorry." I mumbled._

_"As I was saying," He started again. "The is no physical damage. The damage is purely mental."_

_"What are you saying?" Anne sputtered. "How bad is the damage?"_

_He look__ed down at the papers again, reading it over and moving his lips as he read. _

_"She shouldn't have any sort of mental disability." He said, not looking up. "Nothing on the scan looks out of place."_

_Anne let out a breath of relief, then took George's hand._

_"What is the damage then?" I asked impatiently._

_He sighed, quickly jotted something down then looked up at me._

_"After being part of such a traumatic event, then being unconscious for so long, people tend to forget things.." He began. "Her case seems to be pretty severe, but she'll most likely remember the basics of life and her name. She won't lose everything."_

_"Will she remember her family?" George asked, his face turning white._

_"We can't know for sure what she will remember." He sighed, looking back down to his papers. "We'll find out when she wakes up."_

* * *

><p>Every night since that day, I've spent hours laying in bed wondering about what she might remember. And forget.<p>

Would she remember me, and our son? Would she remember all our special memories, and our hard past?

When I finally kicked all the thoughts out of my head and I drifted off to sleep, I had the same dream I had the first night in the hospital. The crash, the noise, the metal. The ring.

And every night I woke up suddenly, when I reached the point in my dream when I would open my hands.

I quickly got used to my new routine. Wake up, go to school, pick up John from the nursery, visit Amy, go home, put John to sleep, go to bed. I was like a robot, completely emotionless, until it came time to sleep.

* * *

><p>I rushed down the hospital halls to the all too familiar room 322.<p>

I walked in, quickly waved to the nurse inside and headed over to kneel by the bed, as I always did. I took Amy's hand and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

"Hi, Amy." I murmured, lightly sweeping her hair out of her face. " I miss you. Please wake up."

I closed my eyes, fighting tears as I always did when I visited her, and rested my head in the crease of my elbow. Then I felt slim fingers lightly grip around the hand that was holding Amy's. I flung my head up to Amy's face.

Her eyes were shut tightly, then slowly fluttered open.


	5. Love and Pity

**Read & Review!**

Hey, guys! I've written a lot in the past few days, so I hope that makes up for anytime I don't update for quite a while. I have my hands full this semester, but the weekends that I am free will be completely dedicated to writing. I'm fairly certain that I'll be updating at least one every week. But every once in a while I just can't stop writing, and you may get 2 or 3 chapters within a few hours. **Anyway!** This is where the story picks up, so stay tuned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, Amy." I murmured, lightly sweeping her hair out of her face. " I miss you. Please wake up."<em>

_I closed my eyes, fighting tears as I always did when I visited her, and rested my head in the crease of my elbow. Then I felt slim fingers lightly grip around the hand that was holding Amy's. I flung my head up to Amy's face._

_Her eyes were shut tightly, then slowly fluttered open._

* * *

><p>"Amy!" I breathed. "Are you alright?"<p>

She slowly nodded her head, looking at me in the corner of her eyes with a confused expression on her face.

"I'll ring in the nurse." I said jumping up off the floor, then I raced to hit the little red button on the other side of the bed.

"Did you want to see John?" I smiled, kneeling beside the bed once again.

She took a breath, opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. She exhaled and nodded.

"You remember John?" I grinned.

She nodded once, then turned to look out the window.

"Can you please say something, Amy?" I begged. "Just say something!"

She slowly turned her head to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

My heart dropped. _She doesn't remember me._

"Ricky!" I cried. "I'm Ricky! Your fiancee, the father of your son!"

Her eyes widened farther, and her mouth dropped to form an 'O' shape.

"I'm only 17." She objected. "I don't have a fiancee."

"You really don't remember me." I said to myself, dropping my head.

"I'm sorry.." She murmured. I looked up to see her looking out of the window again. Suddenly the door flung open and the nurse came in.

"Amy! You're awake!" She smiled. "I'll get a doctor in right away. I'll also notify your parents."

She rushed of the room, leaving us alone again.

"Do you remember your parents?" I asked, my head still hanging low.

"Yes." My head shot up.

"But you don't remember me?" I asked desperately, my eyes starting to water. "Answer this, okay? Who do you think is John's father?"

"You just told me you are. So, you.. I guess." She said unsure.

"Before I told you." I muttered.

"I-I don't know..." She trailed off. "Can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

"You were in an accident." I started, but was cut off by George and Anne busting into the room.

"Ames!" George cried, running over and hugging her. Anne kissed her forehead, and softly started brushing back her hair. All of Amy's previous discomfort disappeared.

"I'll go get John." I announced, and walked out of the room.

I hurried to my car, and headed to the church nursery. The whole way I fought tears and could barely breathe.

_"Atleast she remembers John."_ I thought to myself. _"Maybe I can fill in the gaps in her memory."_

I decided to push all thoughts of her out of my head until I got back to the hospital to spare myself the pain.

Finally I got to the nursery, got John then rushing back to the hospital. John ran through the halls to Amy's room, very familiar with the small hospital.

"Hey, John!" She smiled, reaching out to him. He willingly climbed into her arms.

"Oh, wow!" She said breathlessly. "You've gotten heavy."

Her expression went from happy to shocked within a second.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Two months." George responded. "You didn't miss _too_ much."

"Someone has to explain what happened." She frowned. "And the things I missed."

"I'll explain everything." I smiled

"Um.." She started, looking uneasy. "Maybe my parents should."

"Oh.. alright." I sighed, dropping my smile. "I've got to get to work soon anyway. Bye, guys."

I left the hospital and headed to the butcher shop. I was back to the empty feeling I've had when Amy was still in a coma.

"I heard Amy finally woke up." Bunny smiled, as I walked in.

I ignored her and headed to the back of the little shop, where Ben was.

"Oh, Ricky!" He cried, rushing up to greet me. "How's Amy? My dad told me that woke up."

"She's fine." I spit at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He teased. "Amy lost her ring in the crash?"

I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. That was really insensitive." He apologized. "What's really wrong?"

I sighed, not wanting people in my business. Everyone would find out either way, though.

"Amy lost some of her memory." I began. "She doesn't remember who I am."

His mouth gaped open, speechless. I walked away, not wanting to be asked anything else.

"I hope it gets better for you!" He called after me as I was leaving the room.

I spent the rest of the day working alone to avoid Ben's looks of pity, and Bunny's questioning eyes.


End file.
